A Country to ProtectA Nation to Abandon
by Fangking2
Summary: Naoe Yammato always know that Japan is a flawed nation...His father abandoned it and he too pondered about its future...But what if he had more power than his mind to solve the case? What if he had a power to make a greater change than to rely on his sis


**Hi Everyone, this is Fangking2 reporting from my school before the class begins.**

**Now before you all ask for my other fics, no! I am not quitting. They are in long term beta reading for last few weeks and they are almost done.**

**This is one of super rare Majikoi fanfic. I hope this idea will get more attention.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Majikoi: A Country to Protect...A Nation to Abandon.

* * *

chapter 1: A Boy and His Conviction.

* * *

"…I have decided to abandon this nation…This nation that rejects those who have dreams and love…There is nothing worth protecting in this kind of nation…"

A tall grey haired man said as he looked down at a small boy with brown hair who had a confused expression on his face.

"Otou-san? What are you talking about?"

The man patted his son on the head and gave him a grim smile.

"Maybe not in the present but perhaps you too will see this nation for it stands for and decide if you will abandon it like I have or protect it…I will not force my views upon you, but you are my son…You are a member of the Naoe clan…You will sooner or later come to your own conclusion."

"Ma-Mateyo! Otou-san, you are scaring me." the small boy was slightly afraid… his father's eyes were so dull…

"…Listen to me carefully Yamato. This nation…The land of Rising Sun is a sinful land that is led by a leader who does not love its people and is inhabited by people who refuse to get out of the circle of corruption and repetition. "

The man kneeled down and stared into his son's eyes. The young boy's eyes were filled with confusion, but the man could see a hint of keen intelligence that was beyond the boy's age and it was that very intelligence that made the man decide to continue to say…

"Yamato…In this land when a patriot declares his love for his nation, he is looked upon as a fool or unnatural. If one were to say that you love your mother, then you have a mother complex or a father complex if you say you love your father. To speak against the status quo means that you are a disturbance to peace, if you stand out among the masses, you will be ridiculed as a freak…In this nation where the people and their leader refuse to change, you may never amount to anything…Nothing you do here will be meaningful..."

The man stood back up and picked up his traveling suitcase.

"Son, perhaps you may view me as a coward who runs away from his problem and in the future you will think of your old man as a good for nothing, but…Your dad has tried his best…But my best was meaningless because the people I am trying to help refuse my hand…"

The man let out a sigh before continuing as he saw that his son was still listening with rapt attention.

"So I am leaving them alone…In a way I am being cruel to leave them with their mess, but at the same time I am being merciful by not removing their illusion of meaningful life and frail peace…Please try to understand and in the future, decide how you will view this nation…Yamato…You are a Naoe, so I believe you will make your choice using the best of your ability.

The little boy was confused. His keen mind already registered his father words deep into his memory, but he couldn't comprehend it all. All he connected was that his father…The wise man he always admired was giving up…On Japan…the nation that he was born in…No…He didn't want this…His father is the strongest….He has never given up…

However…The Naoe within him realized something else…His father's eyes were not of a hypocrite or a talker with no bites at all. He was truly tired and sad…He must have tried so hard, but it didn't work…it was so sad…

"If this nation is not worth protecting…Then what do I do?" asked the little boy.

"…I don't know Yamato…This is the answer I found for myself…You will need to seek your own."

Yamato stared at the floor crestfallen; however….The helplessness he was feeling is revolting…Even if he is destined to fail he will fail in his own term.

Even if everything begins crumbling around him…He will go down kicking and screaming. With a firm resolve, he stared at his father with the most serious expression a six year old could make as he exclaimed.

"Then make me stronger!"

"Nani?" His father said with his eye brows raised.

"Otou-san, you said that Japan is not worth saving…But I want to see it for myself! It doesn't matter how hopeless it is, I at the very least want to see it for myself!"

He looked down to the ground for a moment as he continued,

"But for me to do anything, whether I decide to help this nation or not…Power is necessary."

The young boy whose mind was wiser than those of his age and beyond then looked right into his father's tired, but amused eyes.

"My mind alone is not enough….I want to be at least as strong as or stronger than otou-san, so I might be able to make a difference when everything comes down to push or pull…I want to be able to at least make a choice on my own…"

The older man's amused eyes never left his son. His amused eyes showed interest, amusement, annoyance, and a hint of…understanding…

"You do understand what you are asking right son? We, the Naoe are not fighters, but manipulators…We are 'Those who seeks knowledge and glorify them upon the world.' We are also 'Those who sit upon the crownless throne.'…We will never be true masters or even leaders, but to those who were raised to be …We have always been by their side, helping them to realize their dreams but at the cost of our own… This is the curse of our family."

The older man then pointed his finger right at his son as he said.

"And now you are not only telling me you understand that but you are still willing to walk that path after I have told you how useless your effort will be and not just that, you are also asking me to help you to walk that path?"

Yamato however, never backed down… he stood his ground as he shouted.

"Hai!"

"Do you realize that this so called path is a path I too have walked and is the source of my regret?"

"Hai!"

"Do you also realize that this path might lead you to walk in a route of solitude? Forever being different from your peers and friends?"

That actually seemed to shake Yamato for a moment before he got back his resolve and responded.

"….H-Hai!"

The man looked at his son's eyes and went through a rough conflict in his mind.

The Naoe have never been heroes, only simple mentors or aids of heroes…They were the kind who led not the people, but the heroes to glory… Such is the sad path of the Naoe.

"…The Naoe were never born to be fighters…Like me you probably don't have a single drop of talent in fighting…But you can gain that talent." The man turned around.

"Don't expect me you train you to be strong like those of the Kawakami clan, but I can train you to be adequate, so as to not be a burden…Also!"

Yamato watched as his father walked away and slowly followed him.

"I can't teach you to be a hero…But I can teach you how to fight one evenly…to a degree…After all the usage of Chi is not only in brute fighting."

Yamato couldn't see his father's face, but he can hear the lighter tone in his voice compare to the dread tone from before and smiled.

Perhaps there was a chance after all…

"What are you waiting for Yamato? If you can't keep up, forget about training!"

With that, Yamato sprinted after his father as he shouted.

"HAI!"

And so…despite how young Yamato was, he received strict training from his father in the matters of politic, martial arts, philosophy, psychology, and many more mental and physical fields. Not only was he trained in the way of Chi manipulation similar to a martial artist, but…also in a more sneaker and tainted way.

Chi is present in every living being, but only those who are skilled can easily utilize it. However, there are other ways to gain access to it besides training in martial art like most people in the Kawakami clan…

The Naoe had a special way to do so and what a dreadful way it was…

First was meditation to seek it.

Then enlightenment to feel it.

And finally…There was emotional breakdown, a state of delicate mental stress to force more Chi than a normal body can handle to manifest…

And that is what Naoe Yamato did to achieve to gain access to more Chi than how much his body or his full potential should have been able to achieve.

* * *

(10 years after the training started…Yamato's age: 16)

"…Okay Yamato…This method was made in ancient era, but was made a Kinjutsu because of the failure can lead to death….Are you sure you want this?"

Yamato and his father were now in a cave that only Yamato's father knew of which was situated outside Japan.

Even after agreeing to help training him, Yamato's father still moved out of the nation, abandoning it and left Yamato monthly allowance and other means of support to live in the dorm handled by Shimazu Reiko, mother of Shimazu Gakuto.

After he started to receive his training… Yamato, who was a lonely child gained many friends who later formed a close group called Kazama family led by the air headed, but a nice guy, Kazama Shoichi

Yamato found great joy and acceptance in his little group of friends that soon grew into a large group with the addition of Kawakami Momoyo and Shiina Miyako.

Besides the two aforementioned girls, the group consisted of Shimazu Gatou, Kawakami Kazuko, and Mooroka Takuya. Their group has always been together…Never separated and never broken. It was a rare bond of friendship that Yamato who was a little Nihilist when he young, valued dearly.

However…He kept his training a secret…Even from his beloved Nee-chan, Kawakami Momoyo.

"What I am teaching you is by all mean forbidden techniques. If that old man Kawakami finds out he might get involve….That is bad in so many ways, so you need to keep it a secret alright?"

And that is why.

As for his training for the last 10 years, it wasn't like one of those training session you'd see in Kung Fu movies. His father taught him some Hand to hand arts and expected him to train on his own and whenever he visits Japan he teaches him something new for a month and leaves.

His friends respected his privacy whenever his father whom they all thought had a troubled relationship with Yamato came to visit his son for some father and son time…Which was in reality, a series of physical training to use what you have to win and some scholarly and tactical stuff like a chess match with his old man…with six different boards.

Sometimes his father brought some of his friends to play five or six different matches with different games ranging from Shogi, chess, go, or even poker to push his son's limit to its fullest.

As for the physical stuff…He was still not cut out for them, but thanks to running from his Nee-san, Momoyo and his friend Miyako for years, Yamato has developed a high level of dodging skills and his reactions had helped with his father's ultimate lesson…Chi points.

It was nothing physically horrendous. It was simply an India's martial art, the Kalari Payyatsu's Marma Adi, A deadly healing and combat art that can stop a man with a few well-placed pokes with chi infused fingers.

Yamato was confident enough to beat any of the normal club leaders at Kawakami Academy and even be able to hold even ground with Gakuto, but that was his limit. He is after all has no power behind his skill to rival a full muscle power tank like Gakuto.

Hell someone like Miyako who doesn't really favors hand to hand combat can beat him easily…and apparently, overpower him in his futon as well, but that doesn't count!

…

Let's focus back on the important matters…After all his effort in last ten years, it was all for this final training from his old man…After this, his otou-san will train him no longer.

The last ten years he trained secretly to not only enhance his body, but to develop his mind to greater heights… to be able to understand the world around him better. Also it was training to ensure that he would be able to endure the final and the toughest part of his training with his father…

Yamato can now feel his chi and use them, but the amount he can weld is pitiful and small…But that was expected.

After all a master of martial art trains for years and years to be able to weld Chi effectively…A teenager who recently became 16 and born with a body unsuited for advance martial art cannot attain powerful Chi in normal way…This is why they are about to use the forbidden technique.

* * *

Yamato's father who was wearing casual clothes, pulled out an odd looking knife from his jacket pocket. The man still looked the same after ten years… The only difference one could make was the graying hair, and the small amount of wrinkles here and there, but overall he looked remarkably well.

He still wore that Skull necklace around his neck and still had the shaggy beard on his chin.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You are much stronger than you could have hoped for if you didn't ask for my training ten years ago…You don't have to go through this."

Yamato just looked resolute as he stared as his father.

"Really old man?…I came this far and achieved a lot…But you and I both know that this is nowhere enough to do anything…The forbidden power of the Naoe clan…The Projection of Negative Chi….The manifestation of mental will… will be a critical trump card in the future."

Yamato's father grimaced before saying.

"Then…Don't haunt me if you die from this son."

Yamato surprisingly gave a reassuring smile, as he said.

"I wouldn't! This is my choice as a man!" said Yamato with his face showing no sign of regret of hesitation.

Yamato's father could only nod to respect his son's decision…Well… no. He could just decline to perform the forbidden jutsu and follow his instincts as a parent. However, He wished to give his son an edge for the hellish path that he insists on taking…

_'God dammit, why does my son have to inherit my stupid need to see the world for himself…Why couldn't he just be satisfied with the fake world in front of him…'_

_'There is no fooling the blood of our family'_ he guessed.

"Alright…Just know this. (The man points his odd shaped knife with snakes carved on the handle and blade at his son)…This will hurt you a lot more than it is going to hurt me."

Yamato grimly smiled in return as he retored.

"…At least lie to me to make me feel better old man…"

His father then smirked as he said.

"…And where is the fun in that?"

His father filled the funny looking black knife with his chi and the knife glow in bloody red light.

This knife is called the Dagger of All Treachery…A knife that was embodied all the remaining resentment of souls that were betrayed and sealed them away. This knife holds countless tale of betrayal and hatred…Oh there are no weapons or artifacts in the world that can make a man go mad than this knife…And it was going to be used on Yamato.

"Here it goes…Bottoms up."

And he stabbed the knife in to his son's guts…and the pain began.

"Auaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Gu…Ugaahhhhhhhh!" Yamato screamed in pain. In the cool, dark cave his wail of agony and pain echoed, amplifying its terror.

Yamato was not screaming because of the pain of getting stabbed, but from what came from that stab…A curse artifact that holds regrets and emotions of the dead is hardly a safe weapon. The lingering aura of madness begins to flow into Yamato's body as it pushed against his mind to either break him or kill him.

Yamato despite the pain he was experiencing… used his iron will and resolve to stop the flow. The whole point of this ritual was to gain the forbidden power over negative Chi and to use the forbidden technique from Naoe clan to tame it to his will…A dangerous gamble that risked his life and his very soul…

Yamato didn't feel the pain of the stab…But he did feel this intangible sensation of something dark, hot, and very slimy filling his head.

The remnant of regret and negative emotions ripped through his body and left him in agony, but Yamato refuse to fall…His throat may be weakened and dried from his screaming, but his eyes…His brown eyes refuse to close.

Yamato knew he was weak…He would never be strong as his Nee-san or even Wanko in martial arts. However the usage of Chi is wide and far…To gain a powerful foundation he needs to use this forbidden path to attain an ace in the hole.

They once said that Chi…The energy of body and mind is an aura that can be shaped into the user's will and mind. By enforcing one's will one can use their Chi to increase their power, body, or even make a projectile out of it…The Naoe clan was no different.

Naoe clan was not a noble family or a family of great influence like the Kuki, Fushikawa, and Kawakami. In exchange Naoe clan produced the finest thinkers and researchers of all times.

In their quest to understand and control, the Naoe clan discovered that with a distorted mentality. Unlike the norm, one can influence their Chi to manifest in a way that not even a martial artist of highest caliber can think of…To project one's imagination into the real world…The forbidden technique, the Kyouran Seishin Gugenka Sakusei (Mad Mental Manifestation Construction)..

With this… in exchange for great mental pain and horror, a Naoe can use their Chi in a way that no human can apprehend and weld it to their wish.

Yamato felt as if his body was about to shatter to pieces…He could no longer hold his pain back with his mental wall.

Betrayal…decites…Pain…death…failure…regret…loneliness…madness….hunger…fear….

All these negative aspects and deeds that can rob you of your sanity have run their course in Yamato mind. However there was something in his mind that refuse to break.

Momoyo…Kawakami Momoyo….

She is the oldest child of Kawakami temple, which was famous for their martial art skills….Ever since he knew her… Momoyo or as he call her 'Nee-san' has attempted the impossible and made them possible…If she can do it in a very day bases, so can he!

If she can be crowned as the Shiten-oh and the second strongest person on the planet and still defend her title, then he too can beat his…left over of hate and misery bounded to a knife used by some old voodoo guys or witches!

He needs to live…Not only that, but he must retain every inch of his sanity!

He promised to see this Japan for what it is with his own eyes! He told his father that he will make the decision of abandoning and giving up on Japan on his own!

SO! In order to do that he trained and harden himself for this trial!

He has come this far…He still wishes to go further and eventually return to his friends…The Kazama family…They are still waiting for him…Far as they know this was a summer vacation and a visit to his parents out of nation….He must not die…No, he must go back!

"OOHHHHHH!" roared out Yamato, but not in pain, but in effort to push back the negative aura from the knife.

Yamato's father looked in shock as his son's stab wound faded and the negative aura of red slowly turned purple…A sign of tainted Chi of Naoe.

The glowing Chi slowly wrapped around Yamato in a protective armor and it purged him of foreign negative aura. Yamato's father can feel the insane increase of Chi in his son and felt the sheet concentration of energy circling around him.

Not only that…The insanity he endured brought out another result that he didn't expected.

Yamato's eyes…His brown eyes are now glowing red. The bloody red eyes peered into the darkness as it seems to be able to…See in the dark?

Yamato who didn't realize the change in his person focused on controlling his breathing and numbing the agonizing pain spreading all over his body.

"I cannot go crazy…or die…I have place to return to and people to see…I have a goal to witness even grander dream to achieve…I …If I die Nee-san will find a way to bring me back just so to kill me again….I don't want to die like that…So…LIKE HELL I"LL DIE!" yelled out Yamato as the last bits of the lingering negative emotions from the dagger evaporated and his body completely free of the ritual.

Yamato stepped forward with obvious signs of exhaustion…He looked above him to see himself covered in purple cloak of Chi and examined his newly acquired power.

"This…This is?" Yamato didn't realize it, but his red eyes were now picking up on traces of Chi in the air and they showing him the color of the Chi in his body…his father's body and the red Chi in the dagger in his father's hand.

"Yamato…"

The boy slowly turned to his father and smirked.

"See old man?…I did it…"

"Yeah…You did…"

Yamato smiled faintly…and fell flat on his face and was dead to the world.

He didn't wake up for 5 days…and soon after he was awake and healed, his training with his father began anew.

* * *

(A day before the Summer Vacation ends and the first day of High school as class 1-F begins)

Yamato's father walked into the dark cave somewhere outside of Japan as looked around the large chamber.

"Yamato! Yamato! Your plane will leave in two hour! Let's get going before you miss it!"

The man looked around deeper and soon bare witness to a giant construction, a human shape in the middle of the cave.

The giant was humanoid in shape but had no legs to see, it was made of purple Chi which cloaked around the user and manifested into a shape most suited for them.

The manifestation in front of him was a giant skeleton from hips up. It was a purple Chi formed into shapes of ribs, arms shoulder, spine and skull. The empty eye socket of the skull glow with yellow light as it turned to the father. From within the giant avatar was Yamato with his eyes glowing red once again. Several weeks after achieving this power, Yamato couldn't wait until he could test it out…And this giant skeleton which seems awfully ominous is the result of his training and experimentation.

The manifestation was made of his Chi whenever he felt threaten or in danger…It was able block physical blows to an astonishing degree…but he hasn't tested it on his sister yet, so it's limit is still unknown.

The manifestation carried heavy fists that can inflict a great deal of damage and it is solid to its core despite being made entirely of energy.

However, despite is endurance and solid defense, the limbs and the construct itself were light and fast…A powerful offense and even greater defense….Just like how Yamato wanted it…This weapon is the most ideal weapon or a trump card Naoe Yamato could have asked for.

Yamato nodded to his father's words and deactivated the giant of his will. The giant let out a wail of disappointment and vanished back into raw purple flames that were his Chi and vanished…In return his red eyes that were now very sensitive to chi faded and revert back to his normal brown eyes.

"Ready to leave?"

"Yeah…This was good enough for a final training."

"You do realize that you must not let anyone know about this skill right? You are lucky that no one can sense your tainted Chi unless you activate those freaky eyes of yours."

"Hey! they aren't called freaky eyes! Their name is Magen(Mythic Eyes)!"

"Same thing!...Did you decided on the name of that manifestation of spiritual and mental will yet, you stupid son of mine?"

"Don't call me dumb you lazy father!"

"I didn't call you dumb, I called you stupid! But since your hearing is just as bad, so I guess you are both dumb and stupid! Add deafness to that, you moronic son!"

The two smirked at their banter and laughed. Their relationship was strange…His father obviously didn't like the path he was willing to walk on, but he also seems to understand why.

"…Susanoo."

"Oh? You dare to name your Halloween reject after an ancient Kami-sama of the Raging Strom? Why?"

"I don't know…It just seems fit."

"Heehee…Do whatever you want…baka musuko. I am done with my half of the deal…Whatever you want to do with your life is now up to you…"

"I will…Baka Otou-san."

Yamato left the cave that he used for the training behind…It was time to return to Kawakami for another year of school with his friends…He feels that this will be a great year.

* * *

Add the translations of the romanji I used.

Otou-san : Father

Baka : Stupid

Magen : Mythic/Demonic Eyes

Mateyo : Wait a minute

Kinjutsu : Forbidden technique

Kyouran Seishin Gugenka Sakusei : Mad Mental Manifestation Construction

* * *

**This is something I thought about when I watched the Majikoi anime and since enhancing the original character into something dangerous is my game, so I thought why not.**

**This is not going to be a major focus for me. I kind of wrote this, ages ago and sent it to a beta. According to my other beta by Reflection and the Soaring of the Doukugan Ryu fic will be done pretty soon, so look forward to it.**

**And yes I got the concept of power and mental projection into reality from Typemoon and Susano from Naruto Shippuden.**


End file.
